Just Pokin' Around
by Barbour Hall
Summary: Something strange happens when Brock pays a visit to Pallet Town.


Just Pokin Around

Brock rolled up like a balluh into the town. My nuts itch , roared his Onyx. He lol d and continued on. The sign on the side of the raining road: Pallet Town.  
Brock pulled his jockstrap higher into his asscrack, cradling his testes slightly. He appreciated the additional support, given his recent pubic evolution. Where the white women at? he wondered aloud.  
I wanna putt my rocky ass tail in that nurse Joi ho and liek blow her titties off, said the Onyx, while performing ROck Throw on a wild rattata. Brock nodded solemnly, his slit eyes gazing sightlessly into the foreverism, not seeing, not knowign, but understanding all everything with a serene conscioiusness. Onyx roared and farted on the dead ratata.

After eating the dead rattata, Onyx and Brack went in to town. looking for rapin s. As Geodude held the knife and Onyx held the victim, Brock raped the local police officer. In retrospect, it was a bad idea to have only one female cop per town. She yelled, ylled like a girl being taken in all twenty-seven orifices by a thirty-dicked twntacle monster for the very first time. Little did they know, one of the lcoal townsofolk was watching fron around acorner. Onyx watched, but was already hard.  
Brocke was Steelixing that bithc s clit when Meowth showed up and made it fucking rain. Then he whipped out his cat dick and slapped Joy across her face. MEOWTH RIGHT bitch, NOW PAY UP MY MONEY he screamed as he ejected catspunk into her eardrum with the force of a thousnad Water Guns. Meowth was scratching his name onto Offer Jenny s right boobtit, while Brock looked onward into the town, which was called Pallet Town. His rock-pokemon-hard erectiion was jutting out and he aimed his pokedex at it. It came up Goldeen and Brock lol d a lot and so did Onyx but not Meowth who was sad because he didn t no how to write.

Brock, dual-weilding his boners, went from frat party to frat party in Palletr Town fucking ears. GIRL S ears. Meowth continued his reign of terror against the local police.

Ash Ketchum, hungover as fuck from celebrating his 16th birthday, woke up next to a passed-out Misty and the bottom half of a Starmie with a condom hanging out of its bloody waterhole. Realizing she d been deadd for at least the past six hours, grabbes his coat and hat and got the fuck out of dodge. He stepped outside, only to find his home, Pallet Town, was in ruin. He was horny as a goddamn Kabutops so he grabbed Misty s cold ass and threw it in with his Master Balls. He carved out a couple of orifices with a Razor Leaf to her pjussy, wich was throbbing with rigor mortis and the anticipation of a hopeless afterlife. Looking around, he saw the dead plants.

INTERLUDE:  
Dead plants know how to get to heaven.  
Dead plants count; they count to seven.  
Dead plants dead cuz dicks number eleven.

Ash, armed only with Misty s cold, dead asshole, went out in search of Brock. He followed the trail of pregnant, underage girls into Professor Oak s lab. Sure enough, there was Brock and Oak, doing Oak-aine off of Onyx s ass and dealing prostitutes on the side to the Elite Four. Ash couldn t believe his eyes, and rememberd all the good times he once shared in more innosend times, when innosense and romance was free and clean. The time he stole Misty s bike and later ate our her fuzzy Cloyster behind the Cerulean Gym, and would one day lose his virginity to her horsea when she left her pokeballs at his house. He saw Brock and Oak now, and could only thing, WHAT HAS HAPPERNS TO ME?

The more Ash thot about it the less he noticed that there was a tangela up inside his asshole fingering his prostate while three Jynx s licked off his Sudowoodo. Soon he fell to the floor in ecxitement and started fingering his nipples wildly, thinking of Misty s colod bloody taint. He was still in a daze when Oak spurted into his eyeball.

Oak s whisperally dignified sperm shocked Ash out of his stuper and he sudenly remembered part of what happened to misty but not everrything. he remember that Misty was happy at him because she was pregnant with Ash s babby, but then she said it was not a his babby, but a pokekin because she were raped by seven differet pokemon. Who s that poekmon? JUST THEN, Misty s dead butt sphincter went into labor. Ash, Brock, Oak, and the Jynx s sucking Ash s nipples stopped fucking each other against their will and worked together to deliver the Baby. From Misty s ass. After 22 hours in labor, MissingNO fell out and deleated Ash s save file.

The worls was frozen, yet Ash could move. He stumbled back, but fell into eblivion. He woke up next to a lake and saw a fish swimming, and thot, What the fuck is that shit? Ashh s hands were up in cuffs. Through the dried semen and caked blod he mumbled i can break these cuffs. Brock rolled over and cockslapped Ash s nose til it bled mor and yelled that he COULD NOT BREK THESE CUFFS. Then he stuck it in misty and flipped Ash off to prove his damn point, you know, fuck? Right.  
Just then, missingno reset everyone s virginity. Misty s hot hairy hymen was thick like a Blastoise s shell yet slimy like a Grimer in July. She angerslapped Ass and Brock s unused Johnsons and they Hydropumped cumb into Proffesor Oak s massiv braincunt.

NOOO I m not on the pill! screamed Oak as Misty folded the skin on his knee to make a pussy and fucked it with her dense hymen hair. Brock s bratwurst was unable to do anything. But then, against all odds, Ash broke those cuffs.  
It is my desitny , Ash prclaimed, to cath em all and unleasehed all of the pokemon in the room until they were everywhere. Pikachu jumped out of his ball, only to be struck down by Ash s serious dick, which took pidgey down with it, alsp knocking psyduck, golem, and ponyta clear across the room. Likitung did its fucking job. Brock, Oak, and what remiande of Misty were stunned at the sight of all the blood, jizz, thunderbolts and sand attacks... and a single tear.  
That night ASh caught em all. EWvery goddamn disease. Slowbronnorhhea. Marowaklymidia. Parasyphillus. H I Eevee. AFter like 80 snorlaxatives he shat out the last of the pokemon sti filth and let out a sigh as he crapped a dozen logs through Mr. Mime s invisible wall onto Misty s mew. Then they fuckin gwent all out with two poliwhirls one cup.

The death ov his psychological tormentor resonated deep within Brock s brain s cunt. His slitterous eyes bloomed into fullflower roundeye and all mysteries were revealed. I AM TEH FATER OF MISTY S BABBY he cried and, answering the call, The niggerous spiketot kersplodede from Misty s tummy and said LOOK UPON MY OUROBOROS EIGHTDICK AND KNOW FEAR!

Oak came.


End file.
